


Big ass grass field

by GipsyLegend



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GipsyLegend/pseuds/GipsyLegend
Summary: A big ass grass field, things happen here, and elsewhere.





	1. Max

**Author's Note:**

> Hit a writing block, so came here instead.

Blue skies dotted by fading rainclouds.

Max stared between the lines, unsure when she had woken or had she woken at all. So the clouds floated across her panorama, Max realized she laid with arms and legs as open as they could be on the grass.

 _Grass?_ Sensations each took their turn to come alive again joint by joint, her brown hair seldom brushed across her face guided by low breeze. From the sound of it, rumbling of higher winds in the taller distance battled the aerodynamics of this cold atmosphere. Max could not feel her legs yet, but it was getting there, slowly crawling.

“What?” A word escaped her thoughts in whisper, and trying to remember anything as to how she ended up lying in grass failed to come up with any solid image. There was a name that swirled around in her mind, Max grasped but it slipped too quickly. Max felt her legs come to life, he ankles, then her toes, she still had shoes on.

_And all of my clothes, thank god._

Max lifted her head first, then dropping back into the grass. For one it was waking up after too long, her neck proved still quite weaker than to move her skull. Another was the disbelief at what she only caught a glimpse of, eyes wide then closing tightly. This time she was going to do it.

Commanding her entire body Max pushed the ground with her legs as the rest of her upper body launched upwards and upright, immediately supported by her arms to her side. Taking in a long gasp of the windy air, Max’s jaw fixed open with her wide-open eyes.

Light and dark grass stretching beyond what Max could perceive as the horizon in the distant darkness between clouds and earth. Max looked left, looked back, looked right. The green type vegetation stretched infinite, as uniformly herded by the erratic wind patterns from light to dark then dark to light. Max felt relieved that she may have been in the less shady of the plains, whereas the further her vision lingered the thicker the clouds became. The sun was nowhere to be found, but Max felt like daylight was not going to last as much as she wanted to.

“Is this a dream?” Searching her pockets to no avail, no phone, no wallet, everything else was in her bag that was nowhere to be found. Right this moment, there was Max, her pink shirt and gray sweater, blue jeans and black shoes, her and herself was all she had.

Sitting was not helping, so Max pushed herself up with a crack in her back.

“Where am I?” Max let go of being discreet, talked normally to herself. She spun, she turned but the fields in all directions lasted endless, if she screamed at the top of her lungs there was nobody, no thing around to hear her voice. The idea of sheer solitude struck Max, she liked being alone, but she did not like being lonely, and realizing the latter was sinking in faster than she wanted to Max finally felt fear.

The grass by her feet and the grass before her eyes motioned slowly but surely with each gust that whistled past her eardrums. Max searched again, nothing but gray and green, and fortunately some light blue just above but even that felt to be diminishing. Max knew it, panic poking its head into her conscience, and if she let it last longer she might just collapse into it. Max was stronger than that at least as she took a step forward hoping anything would be different, nothing was different as all she achieved was about two feet towards one side of the horizon.

Max took a few step forward, then a few more, a few more Max found herself jogging towards nothing. The unease was beginning its plague toward her mind, Max was getting desperate. No concept of time, no concept of location, Max concluded if she did not wake up soon she was ultimately trapped in some unknown unknown. This was going to be the end of her life, this was the end, everything she wanted, resented, lived, did not live, was destined to be upon the grass. She neared frantic, running forward or back seemed no different as every direction was the same as every other direction. Max had already lost the location where she had woken up.

Max stopped then, this girl’s voice she recognized, seized her to a halt from behind.

“Max.”


	2. Kate

Kate sat up the moment she opened her eyes, the gloomy ceiling of soft twirling clouds herded towards some direction by the wind. Soothing was the brush of grass, but unnerving was its sight, its endlessness when Kate began to look around.

_Where am I?_ She wanted to ask, but there was no one there to ask.

_Is this a dream?_ She wanted to ask, but only the wind responded. Kate wished she could understand.

She would not described it as cold, but with her legs exposed under her gray skirt she instinctively rubbed her skin to relieve the chill with some friction. Kate was thankful to feel her trusty jacket that kept her arms warm, her white shirt intact, and the golden trinket in times of rare need.

After checking herself, Kate searched, sought in all directions but only seeing more clouds and grass that stretched beyond the horizon. With the sun hidden above the thick clouds, Kate just appreciated it was still day although clueless to how long it might last.

Finding some balance, the girl adjusted her hair bun and managed to stand up successfully in the thick grass. As beautiful as the scale of her present landscape, every sensation she had felt proved that even if it was a dream she was lucid enough to experience it in full effect. The sound of distant and closer winds just could not pass for something her mind could create. Kate’s worry grew as her pores began to tighten with every memory that escaped from where she was prior to awaking.

A school, a classroom, a dorm, a classmate. Surely she must have had family but even that escaped Kate’s recollection. However there was no panic, the surreal of it all numbed Kate’s senses in a way she could not explain, so she walked. The grass comfortably scrunched under soles, some pleasantness in the impending panic. Kate looked into the looping scenery, the clouds moved steadily and the grass obeyed every one of the winds’ commands as they marched directionless. Several steps out Kate found herself jogging with no particular orientation, there were no landmarks of any sort, just some shapes of the clouds that she recognized but would lose sight of a minute later.

“Hello?” Kate almost whispered, choked in her throat.

Kate gave it more energy this time.

“H-hello?” She shouted, not sure what kind of response she expected.

“Anyone out there?!” Kate stopped, waited, waited, waited.

Wind.

Grass.

Wind and grass.

“Anyone?” Barely a whisper again, caught by a lump. Kate squeezed her hands to her chest, trying to stop it from shaking. Tears were emerging, and she did not know what to do to prevent the fear of being lost forever, but it was settling. In fact she did not know anything.

Tiny dots, but Kate managed to make out after wiping her eyes dry. Barely visible in the distance the littlest dots emerged from the blurry blend between earth and sky, treading through the grass in a group but no pattern.

The girl ran forward without thinking, in the nothingness she had lost track of time, and this may be her salvation.

_People._

She ran until one of her shoes slipped off, she ran still leaving it behind. The little distance she was making a dark figure poked out of the horizon, a pyramidic outline rising with each step towards the closing distance between her and the herd making their way toward her as well.

_A mountain_. Kate’s eyes widened, her hair bun loosening as she tried to run faster eventually coming apart entirely, but she was persistent, all this could wait until later.

The dots took shape, maybe a mile out, Kate could clearly make out they were people now although their appearance was still obscure.

Between joy or relief, and most certainly desperation Kate yelled out.

“Hello?!” Kate waved as well, an action making her even more out of breath, but she was close. The mountain in the distance showed more of itself as well, Kate decided to walk the rest of the distance to give herself some time to recompose herself. The only thing she could do was catch her breath, her shoe was missing, her entire body was sweating and her hair was all over the place.

Then she saw it, there was something wrong with the mountain as it discontinued its convex shape down to the ground, instead the edges were inverting towards some single point the lower it reached for the grass. Kate walked staring at it, something so massively defying her perception of the physically possible.

Except there was no single point in the ground, Kate was close enough to make out its jagged surface with no visible vegetation. As the shape finally completed itself there was only more sky, no contact with the ground beneath it.

_It’s a floating…_

“Mama!” Kate was distracted by a child’s voice directly in front of her, she had forgotten how much she had been walking for staring at the literal fantastical spectacle before her.

“Mama!” Kate looked down to see a tan skinned boy grinning brightly at her, but the attire was so foreign she was caught in between feeling happy and utterly confused. Something bamboo like neatly lined around the boy’s shoulders as he stood in his brown rucksack like pants.

“H-hey there.” Kate was about to kneel down before some others walked behind the boy, she did not even have time to think before her vision faded into white and the rest of her body collapsed into the grass.


End file.
